


Where Ravens Will Be Riders

by MayStardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayStardust/pseuds/MayStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raveleijn is a kingdom that had ruled a long time ago. The place was known for its peace and everyone was happy. That was until an old enemy returned to the ancient kingdom, their tricks upgraded and the revenge even sweeter.<br/>It’s up to The Five Riders to once again defeat the enemy threatening the kingdom. One problem: the riders that appear are not the original riders and they are not prepared, not even in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the middle of the woods of the kingdom lived a rider. This rider owned a piece of land and a vast amount of people lived on it. Everything was under his ruling hands, but the people were never happy. Not that the rider knew of this. He was away from home most of the time, traveling the unexplored lands outside the kingdom in search for satisfaction. The young man found many rivers and deserted woods, he tasted food that was beyond one’s imagination, and he had seen sights mankind never dare to glance upon. Yet the rider still returned home to his small property after one of his eventful adventures.

One time when he returned he found no one at all. The place was deserted, making all the empty houses standing together look like a ghost town. Curious as the rider was it didn’t stop him to get to the bottom of this situation. A dirty piece of paper nailed on the rider’s door held all the answers, for now that is.

In sloppy writing the letters formed the following text:  
Kageyama Tobio,  
we are threatened by the beast. We are powerless and decided to leave home in search for refuge at the king’s castle. The beast is located West from here. For our safety we won’t return unless the beast is slain. 

The rider, named Kageyama Tobio, ripped the paper off his door. If slaying the beast was his only option to get his people back then he had no choice but to do so. After refueling his stomach he set off to the West. His only companion was his horse, as always. 

The lonely ride soon came to an end when he heard a sound he had never heard before. Instincts started to kick in and he halted his horse. Kageyama’s surrounding were nothing but trees, or that’s what he thought. Out of the sky a huge monster landed not far from the rider. It was terrifying and Kageyama could only be glad that his clothes were the color of the trees. 

The beast stilled and stayed in its place like someone had turned its switch to off. Kageyama saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike. He lowered himself off his horse and approached the feathered giant. The rider pulled his sword out of its scabbard as silent as he could, but even the softest sound of the weapon was familiar to the animal. It snapped its heads towards the sound, taking in the form of the chanceless rider. 

He had to admit that he felt hopeless with only his puny sword as weapon against such monster. Kageyama almost gave up hope and considered running away. When the beast made itself ready to attack those thoughts became more and more attractive. That was until he felt something within him. A hidden power perhaps. He didn’t know he had it but it made the ground shake heavily and it got the beast confused. The rider looked at the ground, gaping at the awesome power he came to posses.

Kageyama’s amazement got cut short by the pillow that got thrown into his face. Everything was dark and all he could hear was the muffled laughter of his fellow teammates. Kageyama groggily removed the pillow from his face and launched it forward to the first person in his sight of field, which would be in this case Hinata. The latter blocked it with ease and darted behind Nishinoya, who had been standing there grinning all along.

‘’You sure are a heavy sleeper, Kageyama!’’ Said person nodded confusedly at his senpai and then looked around the room.

That’s right. They were at training camp. The whole fantasy fiasco was just a dream. However, it all felt so real. 

‘’Could it be that Sleeping Beauty wanted to be woken up by another method?’’ Tsukishima, who was standing in the doorway, said. Apparently he still had time to make a snide comment before heading out for breakfast.

‘’What did you call me?’’ Kageyama angrily followed after the other. Tsukishima looked over his shoulder and said mockingly: ‘’Ah, my bad. There is no way that one can associate you with beauty.’’ 

Kageyama was fuming. He would’ve tackled Tsukishima if it hadn’t been for Yamaguchi, who had been standing besides his friend as usual. The boy blocked his path, not letting him leave the room. 

‘’What.’’ 

‘’Well you might want to put some clothes on.’’ Yamaguchi said as he gestured to Kageyama only wearing his underwear. ‘’You know, there are also girls around and all.’’ 

It seemed like his wake up call had worked as Kageyama’s face heated up in an instance, snapping out of his grumpy mood in a flash. He hurried back inside the room, ignoring the grins of his teammates who had watched the scene evolve. He scooped some clothes out of his bag and started to put them on. In the process he remembered something and looked at the room’s entrance, only to find it empty. It’s nothing important so Kageyama decided that he could always do it later. But by the time he finished and headed out for breakfast he had already forgotten. 

The same goes for the dream he had last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-yum, tomorrow I'm going to write some info about this story down here. It will mostly be things like answering the question: What the fudge is Raveleijn and what does it mean? (Maybe if you are Dutch you might know but sshh for now)
> 
> I finally have the courage to upload this fic, it's 12:50 AM I should go to bed...
> 
> Edit August 7: Alright so here is a short explanation. Raveleijn is a Dutch story written by Paul van Loon. It's made for/with theme park Efteling. The story is used for a park show and next to the book there is also a television series and a game. (So if you ever get the chance to visit the park be sure to check out the show~!) I'm very fond of it and I thought this crossover/AU would fit nicely for a Haikyuu fantasy story.
> 
> If you have more questions or want some more detailed information you can ask me on tumblr: maystardust.tumblr.com


	2. Voices

Luck was once again not on their side. Karasuno lost another practice match and as penalty they had to run around the training camp area. For people like Tsukishima it was awful. People like Hinata and Kageyama, however, always found themselves enjoying it the most.

The two were ahead of the others, running fast because they had better footing on the pavement. The sun burned on their skin but they didn’t seem to mind. Nothing was going to stop them from running until they reached their destination. So not even the mysterious voice made their steps slow down.

‘’Wait up.’’ The mysterious voice said. 

‘’Like I would!’’ Hinata jumped over the pair of stairs and looked at Kageyama. ‘’This will be my win.’’ 

‘’You wish.’’ They started to drift further ahead of the others as they picked up their pace. The rest of Karasuno were already used to that by now. 

‘’Wait up, please.’’ The voice said again. It was heard this time by Yamaguchi, who confusedly turned his head to the side where the sound came from. His steps faltered as he couldn’t believe what he saw.

Between the trees stood a medieval-styled port, covered in vines and greenery. A drawbridge was lowered across the small river so the building was accessible. On the facade of the port something was written, but the distance made it unable for Yamaguchi to read.

A crow that had seated itself on the roof of the mysterious building crowed loudly. It then took off and started flying around the port, like it was trying to tell the boy something.

‘’Help us.’’ The voice echoed through his head. It was more clear this time that he could hear that it was a woman speaking. Not that knowing that made him feel any better. Shivers ran down his spine as she continued.

‘’We are in danger. Only you could save- You are-’’

‘’Come on Yamaguchi.’’ Tsukishima passed the other. Now that his friend was close to him, Yamaguchi regained his strength to look away from the port.

‘’Coming Tsukki!’’ He quickly looked back only to find nothing at all. Yamaguchi set off and caught up to his friend in no time, since the other had slowed down his pace for his sake. Not that Tsukishima would never admit that. 

The rest of the jog was uneventful. Instead of watching where they were going, Yamaguchi had his mind fixed on the mysterious port that suddenly disappeared. Was it all real or not? The boy was puzzled.

 

Dinner time arrived and the hungry volleyball players eagerly chowed down their food. It was rowdy and some people were already asking for seconds while others just had started eating. 

Yamaguchi silently picked at his food. He had an ominous feeling and he couldn’t explain why. Something was bound to happen. ‘I’m probably overthinking things,’ is what he kept on telling himself. Hearing voices and seeing mirages, he must be tired. The training camp is requiring a lot of energy, more than he is used to.

‘’Yamaguchi,’’

He choked on his food. His coughing caught a lot of attention, but Yamaguchi didn’t notice, as he was more focused on drinking water. It helped and he stared down at his dinner, recovering from the shock. ‘She knows my name?’

‘’Don’t be afraid Yamaguchi. I mean no harm-’’

‘’Is something wrong?’’ Tsukishima asked, not looking away from his food. Yamaguchi stood up in a flash.

‘’I-uh, I am done eating. I’m heading off to our room.’’ 

‘’You’ve gotta eat more!’’ Nishinoya slammed his full tray down across from Tsukishima. ‘’That’s not gonna be enough to keep you going!’’

‘’You certainly have a big stomach, Nishinoya.’’ Tsukishima replied with a mocking grin.

‘’What did you say?!’’ In the next moment Nishinoya was on the other side of the table, pinching and jabbing him. Yamaguchi got away unnoticed.

‘’Are you alright?’’ As Yamaguchi entered the hallway he saw Yachi talking to Kiyoko. 

‘’It’s not that bad. I think I’m going to lie down a bit.’’ Kiyoko assured her friend. She looked pale and her eyes were clouded. 

‘’Y-yeah! You do that. I-if you need anything just say the word!’’ 

They parted ways and Yachi almost bumped into Yamaguchi. They both apologized and got into a short conversation. When Kiyoko was brought up, Yachi’s cheeks coloured red, so Yamaguchi dropped the subject. After a while Yachi got called by the other girls. They wished each other a goodnight, both going their own way.

When Yamaguchi entered his room he could only think of getting to sleep quickly. Maybe after a good night's rest he wouldn’t hear those voices anymore. He lay down and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him faster than he had expected.

 

‘’___riders_____defea_____awk__bring___only__do____please.’’

‘’Yamaguchi,’’ 

The voice spooked his mind again. How was it possible? He was awake again, he was sure of it. It was dark and everyone was sleeping. Could he be going mad?

Yamaguchi then heard something. Footsteps in the hallway. They paced past his room, or he thought so. Not a second later the door opened in one swift silent motion that made him jump up. There was no one standing in front of the door. No matter how dark it was he was sure that there was no one. 

To wake up everyone or not to wake up everyone, that’s the question. Yamaguchi tried to count the heads in this room. Everyone was here. It couldn’t be anyone from Karasuno coming back from the bathroom or something. Does this mean that there is someone trying to play a prank on him? Nekoma seemed to have some members who are the kind of people to pull off pranks. Then again, it could also be someone from Fukurodani.

He got startled by the footsteps that continued down the hall, the sound of it slowly fading. Even though whatever that was, it was gone. That didn’t mean that Yamaguchi could sleep peacefully again without knowing who that was. No, Yamaguchi had to know. So he did something without thinking: he followed after the mysterious pranker. 

Carefully he looked into the hallway. A silhouette walked down the hallway, towards the main entrance. He covered his mouth to prevent the sound from his gasp coming out. It didn’t stop him from following.

Once the figure reached the entrance, they opened the door and went outside, letting the door open. The moonlight fell inside, lighting up the dark corridor. Yamaguchi doubted for a second, then took a deep breath, and approached the front door with a slow pace. With caution he stepped through the doorway and gazed over the scenery. 

The city was gone. Instead his vision got greeted with a large and wide forest. Yamaguchi turned to the gym, luckily it was still there, but everything else had disappeared.

A snap of a tree branch alarmed him and within a second he had his eyes fixed on the forest. The thing he had been following appeared within the shadows of the trees. Bright blue eyes greeted his. Yamaguchi felt his heartbeat in his throat and he unconsciously took a step back.

A crow flew out of a tree, startling the boy. It flattered up into the sky, towards the moon, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but get distracted. For some reason, the moonlight was making him feel drowsy, and the fear he felt vanished as the silhouette got out of the shadows. Moonlight graced the figure's face, revealing their true self. ‘No way.’

"K-kiyoko-san?" 

 

Meanwhile, Hinata had woken up, trying to find the source of the sound that had woken him up. While fidgeting around the next one to wake up was Tsukishima, who groggily pushed Hinata, making the boy land on Yamaguchi’s empty bed. He immediately stood up and asked the other where the missing boy had gone too. Tsukishima, being tired of Hinata’s shit, thought logically and told him that Yamaguchi probably went to the toilet. Excitingly, Hinata went to check it out.

Some time later he returned, zigzagging his way back to Tsukishima to tell him that Yamaguchi wasn’t there either. Argument after argument, Hinata was finally able to drag Tsukishima along with him. ‘’Let’s go search for him.’’ The boy had said a bit too cheerful. 

In the progress they managed to kick against Kageyama, who also ended up awake. Hinata explained the situation and invited the other on their ‘quest’. And so one thing let to another and they found themselves walking down the corridor. 

‘’Is everything alright?’’ A feminine voice interrupted their search. They turned around to find the blond haired girl stand behind them. 

‘’Yachi!’’ Hinata chirped. 

‘’Why are you up?’’ She asked the boys. 

‘’Yamaguchi is nowhere to be found.’’ Tsukishima explained.

In the background Kageyama and Hinata bickered. Kageyama said ‘’I still bet he is sleepwalking.’’  
In which Hinata replied with ‘’How would you know that he sleepwalks?’’

‘’Really?" Yachi continued on where they were left off. "Kiyoko-san is gone too!’’

‘’What?!’’ The three exclaimed in surprise. Yachi hushed them down, as they were being too loud. 

‘’I don’t really saw her leave because it was dark, but I woke up and she wasn’t there anymore. Today she told me that she felt sick so I checked the bathroom, but she wasn’t there either.’’ She explained in hushed voice. Tsukishima told that the same counted for Yamaguchi. Hinata made an aha sound and started to smile.

''Could it be that they both went off to somewhere together to do, you know-"

Yachi gasped and Kageyama was quick to grab Hinata at his collar. 

"They would never do that, dumbass!" 

"What?" Hinata asked confused. "We do it all the time Kageyama." 

Everyone was quite, like time had stopped for a second. The three looked at Hinata in complete shock. When it all sunk in time ticked on.

Embarrassedly, Yachi covered her blushing cheeks. Tsukishima put his fingers in his ears, claiming that that was too much information. 

‘D-dumbass! What are you talking about? We do not do it all the time. Besides, Yamaguchi wouldn’t do it with Kiyoko-san, but rather with Tsukishima, or someone who has experience, like me.’’ Before Tsukishima could comment on Kageyama’s words, Hinata squeaked in defense. 

"Since when did practicing receives become a huge problem?"

Yachi sighed in relief while touching her cheeks, wanting it to cool off quick.

Tsukishima snorted. "Well, what were we even expecting from them?"

"Hey-" Hinata squawked. A loud sound interrupted him. 

"That came from the front door." 

Without further ado they made their way outside, not aware of what they are about to face. A huge forest, to be exact. They gawked in awe for a little while, until they found Yamaguchi walking into the forest.

"There he is!" Yachi exclaimed out of surprise. 

"Oi! Yamaguchi." Hinata called out as they approached him. Yamaguchi didn’t turn around nor did he stop walking. When the group caught up with him it became more clear.

"Is he sleepwalking?" Hinata questioned out loud.

Kageyama huffed as he glanced at Hinata. "Told you so." 

"Should we wake him up?" Yachi said, looking concerned. 

"I read that you should not wake people who are sleepwalking." The tall blond claimed. 

"Then what are we going to do?" Kageyama directed his gaze towards Tsukishima, who kept on trailing behind his friend. He looked back at them.

"Follow him, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time more stuff happened and hopefully it wasn't boring. School started again and I'm already procrastinating. Great. How can I survive school when Haikyuu season 2 comes out? Don't be like me please. It's too bad for the soul.


End file.
